New Lives C: The Movie
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Anime MultiCross. A mysterious new enemy has altered history. With Ash dead, Eido and Sasuke missing and Gary trapped as a little kid things aren’t very good, especially with the Neo Dark Kingdom still in power. Can the Senshi pull though? Please R&R.
1. Serve Time Changes

A/N: Here's New Lives C The Movie, as promised... this takes place sometime during New Lives C... it's unknown when because all I will much of the New Lives continuity is screwed up with this "movie", but not all continuity is messed up as both Vivi and Nodoka are minor characters in "movie". Oh if you haven't read New Lives, New Lives R or New Lives C... please... go read them, this is the "movie" of the third "season" of New Lives... So please this isn't best place to start... anyways enjoy! I have to say this one's going be more epic than New Lives R: The Movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Zatch Bell, One Piece, Ranma 1/2 or Naruto... we've been though this many times...

Ash: Can you please go on...

Me: But I do own all the OCs mentioned in this fic...

The Worlds… Within this universe there are 7 Worlds within perfect balance, each one of them is unique in a certain way, although some may seem identical, they are far from it… well… only two of these worlds seem identical… the other worlds aren't exactly the same… but that's not the point.

These worlds are:

The World pf Pokemon: A worlds mostly covered by forests, where wonderful creatures known as Pokemon live.

The World of The Mamodo Battle: A world that is the battle field for the Mamodo World, it's nearly identical to the World of Chaos but there are many differences.

The World of Pirates: A world made of 4 oceans and a 5th that runs along the equator known as the Grand Line, here Pirates roam the seas searching for truer.

The World of Chaos: A strange world where anything goes, from people changing genders to a splash of water, weird alien Oni that shock their "husbands" to even super genius (and possibly gay) infants trying to take over the world, this world is almost identical to the World of the Mamodo Battle… almost…

The World of Ninja: A place where each country is unique in geography… here almost every country has a ninja village that protects their country.

The Mamodo World: The place where demons called Mamodo live… every thousand years they send 100 children to fight for the thrown of their world.

And finally the World of Crystal Tokyo: A dead world where Neo Queen Serenity once ruled with her husband King Endymion… however during a fierce battle her protectors the Sailor Senshi died, she sent them to rein carted in the different worlds (expect for the Mamodo World) to protect the worlds:

The World of Pokemon is protected by Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak… Ash is a talented Pokemon Trainer while Gary is an up and coming Pokemon researcher.

The World of the Mamodo Battle is protected by Kiyo Takamine and Eido McLovin (yes that's his name… sad isn't it?), both of them are bookkeepers… partners to Mamodo Children, Kiyo is genus partner to Zatch Bell and Eido is the perverted partner to Hyde.

The World of Pirates is protected by Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace and Roronoa Zoro. Luffy is the captain of the of the Straw Hat Pirates, Ace is both the older brother of Luffy and the second commander of White Beard's second division (though currently he's traveling with Luffy's crew) and Zoro is the swordsman and first mate of Luffy.

The World of Chaos if protected by Ranma Satome and Ryoga Hibiki. Ranma is one of the best marital artists of Nerima and also turned into a girls when slashed cold water and Ryoga is also a martial artist but he can't find his way out of a paper bag… and he turns into a pig.

And finally the World of Ninjas is protected by Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto is the son of 4th Hokage Kazama Arashi as well as the holder of the Kyubi no Yoko a dangerous fox demon, Kakashi is the famous copy ninja and Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha Clan… who was killed by his older brother.

Oh yeah… it's forgot to mention that all of them are guys who turn into girls when they turned into their Senshi forms… yeah... that's kind of sad…

However they aren't they only Sailor Senshi…

Adding them are Setsuna Meioh, who helps Kiyo and Eido protect the World of the Mamodo Battle, she's only surviving Sailor Senshi and also the Guardian of Time.

And Kousagi Tendo, the adopted daughter of Kasumi Tendo… the sister of one Ranma's Fiancés (don't ask… just don't ask…) She's also the Duel reincarnation of both Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion... she also helps Ranma and Ryoga… but that was implied.

These worlds are in constant harmony with each other and all the Senshi help each other protect their worlds… but what would happen… if someone attacks in a time before they even found they were even Senshi…

New Lives C: The Movie

4 Years Ago…

The battle was reaching it's peak… the horrible battle between Pokemon and their clones… All the Pokemon and their clones were exhausted and were about to collapse. Ash looked up and saw the sight… Mew and it's clones Mewtwo were about to launch it's final attack… at each other. Ash looked up and saw the attack… he got up and went into the middle of the attack.

"Stop this!" he yelled getting between the two psychic attacks… when the psychic energy died down… he was turned to the stone… Ash's best friend Pikachu ran towards him and tried to shock him… but it didn't work.

In the stands of this evil stadium an evil and mysterious figure laughed…

"Those Tears of Life will revive him…" said the figure, "I can't have that happen… now can I? After all if I just watched why did I come back to this time anyways?"

The figure raised his hand and a wired almost invisible energy surrounded Ash's stone body...

"Yes… and hopefully this will cause the chain reaction I'm looking for." Said the man.

Present Day, World of the Mamodo Battle.

Setsuna was teaching Kiyo's class when she got a feeling…

"Oh no…" she whispered she took out her time key which was pulsating a red glow.

"Ms. Meioh? What's wrong?" asked Mary Lou.

"I'm sorry… it's a an emergency… I have to call Study Hall… I'm sorry I have to go." Said Setsuna who quickly ran out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" asked Yamanaka.

Everyone in the room looked at Kiyo.

"You're a good friend of hers! What do you think is wrong?" asked Iwashima.

"Hey… I'm just as a clueless as you." Said Kiyo with a shrug, but he was thinking, "I bet something was altering the time line." He thought.

4 Years Ago… World of Pokemon

All of the Pokemon gave their heart and soul to Ash… but it was not enough… their tears couldn't revive him… Misty broke down crying, while Brock comforted… everyone else was shocked… Mewtwo was in shock the most… that boy just gave his life to save the Pokemon… what just happened played over and over in his head.

Meanwhile the Mysterious Figure laughed…

"This is too juicy… I just have to wait a few days to what else happens…" said the mysterious figure.

Time Gate…

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and began to examine where time was altered… she instantly paled.

"No… it can't be… not then…" she said "That one alteration will have disastrous consequences."

She raised the Garnet Rod… but that's when she faced back form the time gate.

"No who's ever causing it is preventing me from entering…" said Sailor Pluto who began to cry.

4 Years Ago… a few days later after Ash's death.

Gary ran all the way to his Grand Father lab… what happened when he called his grand father kept playing over and over in his head.

(Flashback)

Gary entered the Pokemon center when Nurse Joy asked him, "You wouldn't happen to be Gary Oak, would you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Gary.

"You have a message to call Professor Oak." Said Nurse Joy.

"Okay." Said Gary going over to phones.

Gary called his grand father…

"Hey Gramps, what is t?" asked Gary.

Pro. Oak had a grim look on his face, Gary knew something bad happen.

"What happened?" asked Gary.

"Ash died…" sighed Pro. Oak.

"What?" asked Gary.

(End of Flashback)

"I can't believe it…" thought Gary.

Present Time… Time Gate…

Sailor Pluto was examine the effects of the timeline, in all the worlds… while changes weren't that severe in the World of Pirates or Chaos… one was a chance in a certain event but when factoring what it was, it was wasn't bad when compared to the others, while the World of Chaos wasn't as bad either… but it did cause something to happen earlier then was planned… while World of the Mamodo Battle was somewhere in the middle, Kiyo wouldn't mind, but the changes were pretty drastic… the World of Ninjas would suffer form major changes and couldn't help but to feel sorry for Naruto and The World of Pokemon… what she saw was horrible… it was too horrible.

4 Years Ago… Pro Oak's lab…

Gary ran into the lab breathing heavily… of all times he had to get rid of car… he saw Ash's mother was crying, Misty was too… and Brock tired to keep a strait face…

"What happened… how did it… happen…" said Gary trying not to cry.

"Well it happened like this…" sighed Brock.

Present Time… Time Portal…

Sailor Pluto took out her communicator and decided what was best was to leave a message… even though she didn't know if it would survive the time change…

"Please! A severe time change is happening! Things are going to change a lot… I can't tell you about the changes… but all I know is that they're going to serve!" cried Sailor Pluto, "Who ever did this is blocking my powers to fix it." Said Setsuna.

4 Years Ago…

Gary was staring at Ash's… well stature… all of his Pokemon that lived in the lab… and the ones he had on them were crying over him… even his Charizard who never listened to him.

"I can't believe that happened…" whispered Gary.

Thing began to play all around in Gary's head… Ash gave his life to protect Pokemon… Ash was a bit of dork and loser… but Ash beat him where it counts… loving Pokemon. He also came up with a decision.

"Grandpa… I want to train Ash's Pokemon…" said Gary.

Pro Oak nodded, "On one condition." Said Pro. Oak.

"Let me guess… have Pikachu be the only member of my permanent team…" said Gary.

Pro Oak smiled…

Present Time… World of Ninja.

Naruto and Sasuke took a break from training when both of them got Setsuna's message.

"I wonder what's going on." Said Naruto.

3 ½ years ago…

It had been 6 moths since Ash's death… he decided to start all over again with just Pikachu and Blastoise… his first Pokemon. He decided to go the Hoenn Region for some reason… it's as if something told him to go… he was currently in Fortree City… the weird thing is that it never snowed in this area yet they here they were it was getting worse and worse any minute.

"What is it with this weather?" asked Gary.

Pikachu knew something terrible was happening on the other side of the world, in the Orange Island islands, but stayed close to Gary… after all both of them suffered a huge loss with Ash's death…

That's when Gary doubled over in pain.

Present Time… World of Chaos.

Akane and Kousagi were watching Ranma and Ryoga fight again.

"Are they going to stop any time soon?" asked Akane.

That's when Kousagi got the message… she took out her communicator, she paled when she got the message.

"Aunty Akane… please make them stop! It's bad!" cried Kousagi.

3 ½ Years Ago

Pikachu ran towards it's second trainer and notice the mark of Saturn appeared on his forehead… that's when there was a Purple flash of light and in flash Gary was gone… and stood in his place was Sailor Saturn… however… this Sailor Saturn had the cold look in her eye… meaning one and only one thing… that this word… was going to die…

Present Time… World of Pirates

Luffy enjoying himself on the Lion's head of the Thousand Sunny, that's when he got the message.

"I owner what's going on?" asked Luffy.

3 ½ Years ago…

Pikachu stared at Sailor Saturn… that's when the Time Gate appeared… it was Sailor Pluto… of that time period.

"Sailor Pluto…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I think you should know that something has severally altered the time line." Said Sailor Pluto.

"I know… I can sense… I can sense Ash was never supposed to have died." Said Sailor Saturn.

Pikachu's eyes became wide.

Present Time

Kiyo got to the message while everyone chatting in class… his eyes went wide.

"I knew it…" he thought.

3 ½ Year Ago…

Sailor Saturn bent towards Pikachu… "Please Pikachu… we've become friend during this time… and I really want you to go with Setsuna…"

Pikachu looked at Sailor Saturn with his eyes wide, he looked at Sailor Saturn with a slightly confused face.

"Yes, I am Gary…" answered Sailor Saturn, "I know… that Ash would be sad to see you of things die… I know that there are many people and Pokemon will die… and that would make you the only survivor of this world… so please go with Sailor Pluto."

Pikachu looked at Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto and nodded. Pikachu followed Sailor Pluto into the time gate... the doors slowly closed and Pikachu had one last look of the world.

Present Time, World of Pokemon…

Ash and Gary both answered their messages at the same time…

"I wonder what that means." Said Dawn how heard the message.

That's when everyone but Gary and Pikachu double over in pain.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"No… the time change couldn't be…" said Gary.

3 ½ Years Ago…

Sailor Pluto and Pikachu looked at each other… but now the world was dead… that's when Sailor Pluto sense something… she open up the gates once again.

Sailor Pluto didn't seemed fazed but Pikachu was, the town was desolate… the once before town, where people lived in tree houses… was all dead… that's when both Sailor Pluto and Pikachu saw something… it was a small bundle… the bundle was of a baby Gary.

"But… how?" whispered Sailor Pluto.

She lifted now the now baby Gary and saw what was underneath him… the blue Rainbow Crystal. She looked at it and gave a small smile, "Of all places… he just had to end the world here… I'm guessing he sensed it here and knew the exposure would ensure rebirth." Said Sailor Pluto.

Pikachu looked at Sailor Pluto… with a confused look on it's face.

"Don't worry Pikachu… I'll explain soon… very soon…" said Sailor Pluto.

Present Time…

All worlds a strange wave of white energy engulfed all the world… this energy was part of the process of the Time Line Changing… and the only ones who would sense the effects were the Sailor Senshi, the Guardian Cats and for some reason Pikachu… for when the effects settled the Sailor Senshi would wake up in a completely different world… well half of them anyways…

Chapter 1: Serve Time Changes

Gary felt weird… he realized he was sleeping on a bed the last time he remembered was the warning of the server time change… he remembered not too long after the Outer Senshi awaked when ever a server time change that Setsuna could fix would occur that the Senshi and the Guardian would remember the true time line while everyone else would act like nothing else ever happened…

That when he noticed something was truly off with him… he knew he was in a bed… he got up and saw something that would make him scream so loud it would wake any neighbors that was sleeping.

Meanwhile Kiyo was woken up by some next door neighbors who was screaming their heads off… the weird thing it sounded like a little kid… he got up wondering why the next door neighbor had a little kid… they never had a little kid.

"That's weird…" said Kiyo.

"Hey! Temper Dude." Said Hermes getting up.

"For the last time Hermes, my name is Kiyo!" yelled Kiyo.

"Well whatever, there's something I have to show you down stairs." Said Hermes.

"Okay…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Kiyo noticed that Zatch was sleeping despite the little kid crying.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates… Ace was sleeping out on the deck… when Aries slashed his face, as he was sleeping and not expecting it he woke up right away.

"Hey I have a sleeping disorder you know…" muttered Ace.

"Yeah I know… and don't you think the time line problems are more important to your sleeping disorder." Said Aeries rolling her eyes, "There's no change in the girls room."

"None in the boys room either… everyone's accounted for." Said Ace rubbing his eyes.

"So crew wise, there's no change… we're going to have to ask Setsuna what's the change in this world." Said Aeries.

Ace nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Kousagi began to wake up.

She got up and began to wobble.

"Okay… something's wrong." She said.

She noticed the mirror and walked slowly towards it, she immediately noted her height and her looks.

"I'm a year older…" she said.

She sighed, "Great… that means my center of gravity is going to be way off…"

She began to walk slowly to the Satomes' room… she noticed right away that Nodoka and Genma were sleeping together which meant that she did indeed find out Ranma being a girl and since Ranma was there it meant he didn't have to go with the Nuclear Option.

"So you're going to have to explain it too…" said Luna who was carrying P-Chan in her mouth.

P-Chan looked at Kousagi and noticed she looked taller for some reason… that's when Kousagi blocked off Ranma mouth and nose… Ranma woke up and began to cough.

"Kousagi! What the…" said Ranma who noticed Kousagi change in height, "Did you get taller?"

"Yeah Uncle Ranma… but something bad happened!" said Kousagi.

"We need to wait for Setsuna to call first though." Said Luna.

Ranma and P-Chan looked at each other.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja Naruto woke up... noticed something off right away… he was in his old bedroom… the one of his old apartment before he moved into his dad's mansion.

"What the…" he whispered.

That's when the curtain that was Opal's side of the room opened up…

"Hey Naruto-Niichan… I'm head off to Academy…" said Opal.

She noticed that Naruto seemed frozen.

"Hey Naruto-Niichan… are you okay?" asked Opal.

"Don't worry I'll look after him." Said Artemis.

"Okay." Said Opal with a shrug.

She left the apartment, on her way out she ran into Kakashi.

"Morning Kakashi-Sensei!" said Opal waving at him.

"Morning Opal." Said Kakashi happily.

"So she's living with him… that's good…" he thought.

He went into the apartment and into Naruto's room.

"He's in hock or confused." Said Artemis, "So let me guess… part of this world's time difference is that Arashi never was revived."

Kakashi nodded, "If it's only just that…" he said.

Naruto finally snapped out of it, "What the hell is going on! Why am I in my old apartment!" he yelled out.

Back with Gary he looked at himself in the mirror… he looked at himself, judging by his appearance he had to guess he was 3 or 4 years old.

"Okay… what just happen…" said Gary.

Pikachu was who sleeping at the foot of his bed woke up and blinked.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu with a sweat drop.

"It's me Gary…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

Pikachu merely sweat dropped.

"Wait you remember that weird white light, right?" asked Gary.

Pikachu nodded…

"Weird… usually your not supposed to remember." Said Gary blinking.

That's when someone opened the door… it was Setsuna.

"Setsuna… what's going on… why am I like this! It's not like…" said Gary who realized something, "Which world…"

Setsuna didn't say anything… she just bent down and hugged Gary… who realized what it meant.

"You mean… everyone… Gramps…" said Gary.

"Yes… you and Pikachu are the only survivors." Said Setsuna.

Gary's eyes went wide, "What about Ash?" he asked.

"I'll explain later." Said Setsuna taking out her communicator, Gary noticed that three buttons from her communicator was missing… the Sky Blue, the Crimson and the pink… which were Sasuke, Eido and Ash's buttons. She pressed all of them… everyone but Naruto, Ryoga, Luffy and Zoro answered, Setsuna noticed that P-Chan jumped on Ranma's shoulder so she didn't need to ask.

"Where's Naruto, Luffy and Zoro?" asked Setsuna.

"Don't worry, Naruto's right here." Said Kakashi over the communicator.

"And…" said Ace.

That's when they heard in the background Sanji shouting and the sounds of what sound like a fight.

"Get up you idiots! You're communicators are rigging!" they heard Sanji yell in the background.

That's when Luffy answered the communicator.

"Is Zoro with you?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "Why is our communicators different?" asked Luffy.

"Everyone… meet me at Pro. Oak's laboratory right now… Don't worry Ryoga, I'll bring a kettle of hot water." Said Setsuna.

P-Chan nodded over the communicator.

Setsuna hung up her communicator…

"So Setsuna…" said Gary.

"I'll explain when we're there…" said Setsuna in all too grim tone.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, the other Senshi arrived… to find a disturbing sight…

"Hey…" said Luffy, "Are we sure we're at Pro Oak's lab?"

They looked around and saw the place they were at looked like the ruins of Crystal Tokyo… desolate and a place of eternal night.

""No it's differently the lab." Said Naruto pointing at the building.

"The time alternation couldn't be that serve, could it." Said Kousagi.

"Time alteration?" asked Naruto, "Oh right that weird message Setsuna sent."

"Weird message?" asked Ranma.

"You didn't get it… you and Ryoga were fighting over nothing again…" said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

Both Ranma and P-Chan sweat dropped.

""I didn't get the message either." Said Zoro.

Everyone else sweat dropped… they knew he was sleeping when he got his message, no one dare to call him a lazy ass.

That's when Setsuna and Gary arrived… and of course landed in a pile.

"Ow…" moaned Gary.

"We're okay…" said Setsuna.

Kakashi and Ranma began to help them up… That's when they all saw Gary.

"Don't stare at me!" yelled Gary, "And Setsuna will explain why I'm a little kid."

Setsuna sighed… she really didn't want to explain what was happening… but it was her duty… she couldn't help but to wonder who was the one who did this and what was their goal…

Meanwhile a young man with silver hair and yellow eyes who wads wearing glasses was pleading to a join a group of people.

"Are you sure you want to join us, I mean…" said a voice that belong to a female.

"I may not look like much, but I will bring as a much I can to the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said the young man with a evil smile.

He was indeed talking to the members of the Neo Dark Kingdom… for in this time line they never fell… or even Amethyst hasn't even began her take over plans… so Jadeite was still leader.

"He seems like a decent member… you can join us." Said Jadeite.

"Thank you." Said the young man bowing.

Amber, Ruby and Aquamarine didn't know what to think… but Amethyst stared at him… knowing that he was up to something… and that it ruin her own plans for taking over the Neo Dark Kingdom for herself... either way whoever this young was… he was indeed the one that altered the time into this…

Next Time: Each group of Senshi must deal with something, Naruto must deal with the fact that his dad was never received and Sasuke never returned, Ranma and Ryoga have to help Kousagi relearn how to walk, Ace must deal with having one of world's highest bounties and Kiyo must deal having a real living room again... okay that last one wasn't so bad... but questions are raised... do Eido and Sasuke remembering being Senshi or will this newly Naruto lead team have to deal with out them? Find out next time!


	2. The Extent of the Changes

A/N: Sorry, I'm so sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but my internet and cable was out all day yesterday and today only came back on an hour ago. Sorry, very sorry... well enjoy the 2nd chapter... once again, sorry...

Chapter 2: The Extent of the Changes

Setsuna sighed… she had to tell them.

"Okay…" said Setsuna, "The alteration changed one thing but there was horrible ripple effect."

"What changed?" asked Naruto.

Setsuna turned and around and looked at Ash's memorial… the others saw that… due to Ash's state when he died they couldn't stand him up… nor did they want to burry them.

"What is that?" asked Ranma, "A stature?"

"It looks like Ash." Said Ryoga as he poured water on himself and for some unexplained reason fully dressed.

"That stature is Ash." Said Setsuna.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"4 Years ago Ash was turned to stone and because of that died in a sense, which caused a domino effect on everything." Said Setsuna.

"Wait! Why would this cause the world to die?" asked Kiyo.

"Wait… that story that Ash sometimes told… the one about him in the Orange Islands." Said Naruto, "The one where he saved the world…"

"Oh yeah… I remember that…" said Luffy, "Some crazed guy tried to capture the legendary birds who went insane and nearly decoyed the world…"

That's when they realized it…

"Ash… didn't save the world did he?" asked Kousagi.

Setsuna shook her head no…

"Wait… then what about Gary?" asked Naruto.

"You should be dead." Said Kakashi.

"I know… I should be… the thing is that when I ended the world… of all place I was standing at the exact place that this world's rainbow Crystal was, thanks to the small piece of the Silver Crystal I was able to be reborn…" said Gary.

"However there were also some effects that were spread though each of your worlds…" said Setsuna.

"What sort of effects…" asked Naruto who already knew some of them.

"First off due to many reasons… the Neo Dark Kingdom is still in power." Said Setsuna.

"WHAT!" yelled the other Senshi.

"So it's controlled by Amethyst?" asked Ryoga.

"No… it's not. It's still controlled by Jadeite… in fact the Rainbow Crystals haven't reformed into the Silver Crystal yet…" said Setsuna.

"Wait what ever happened to the Black Sun?" asked Ryoga, "I mean, if it weren't for them chasing after us me and Zoro wouldn't have awakened."

"Oh… that's simple… both of you awakened on your own during different fights." Said Setsuna.

Everyone sweat dropped… it was so obvious it was that.

"Wait what about our worlds?" asked Kakashi.

"I will be listing the problems front least severe to severe…" said Setsuna, "In the World of Pirates, due to the fact that Ace was still traveling with the Straw Hats when chain of events of Enies Lobby happened."

"But nothing changed that much." Said Ace.

"Take a look at your wanted poster next time you look at it." Said Setsuna.

This of course made Ace sweat drop.

"Due to the fact that Ash died, Kousagi was born about a year earlier to fill that place… just she met Kasumi and was of course adopted after discovering that Kousagi didn't have a family." Said Setsuna.

"So, wait… the only difference is that I'm older and nothing else?" asked Kousagi.

"Now the next changes are obvious… in this time line the battle with Zofis went on as it should have with out the Black Sun… There were many Mamodo casualties… Kido and Penny's books were burned along with Zofis' other servants… Zofis erased Koko's memories of the events so she never came to live with you Kiyo." Said Setsuna, "Also Eido never wakened as a Sailor Senshi."

"So wait then that means…" said Kiyo, "I don't have people living in the my living room…"

Everyone sweat dropped…

"Now the last is the most serve changes… in this time line, Arashi was never revived and also Sasuke never returned to the Village… you also never went on your Training Trip with Jiraiya." Said Setsuna, "So your body currently can't handle the Venus Clone Jutsu."

"Wait! Then why hasn't my apartment collapsed? I mean, it collapsed for some reason." Said Naruto.

"It just never happened, it's not like anyone caused it." Said Setsuna with a shrug while blushing slightly.

"Setsuna… you're a terrible liar…" thought Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"Right now we have to pretend there's nothing off about the worlds, we have to pretend that everything's going fine…" said Setsuna.

Everyone nodded, "Wait!" said Kousagi, "I don't think I can."

"Why?" asked Setsuna.

Kousagi blushed, "Well the thing is… I can't walk very well… I keep tripping and stumbling… I grew up to much that… I'm still adjusting."

"I'll help you with that." Said Ranma with a small laugh.

"Really uncle Ranma?" asked Kousagi.

"Yeah… I'll just everyone nothing's wrong." Said Ranma.

"Also before we leave, Naruto is now the leader." Said Setsuna, "The Dark Sun knows this and so does everyone else."

"Oh okay…" said Naruto not knowing how to react.

"Wow I'd expect you to have a bigger reaction." Said Luffy.

"Um… yeah…" said Naruto.

"He's still dealing with several facts." Said Kakashi.

"I see…" said Luffy.

"Also Naruto… you're the one keeping out rainbow Crystals… their in your underwear drawl." Said Setsuna.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto blushing slightly.

Setsuna blushes, "I saw it in the Time Gates…" said Setsuna.

"Wait… before we have to go… what about Sasuke and Eido… do they remember?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know if they do…" said Setsuna, "The fact they haven't awakened in this time line is a factor… we won't know unless we run into Eido."

Naruto sighed…

"Also is there any way to fix this?" asked Naruto.

"Right now we have to find out what caused this and how to fix it." Said Setsuna.

"We also have to fight the Neo Dark Kingdom." Said Kakashi.

"On the plus side we know that Amethyst is the true villain." Said Luffy.

Ace checked his watch… "It's only been a minute since we came here…"

"All right guys! Let's fight the Neo Dark Kingdom and find who ever screwed up the time line!" cheered Naruto.

Most of the inners and asteroid Senshi nodded… but the outers, Kiyo and Kousagi could detect the nervousness in Naruto.

"Wait Kiyo… Gary before we go back there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Setsuna.

Both exchanged looks and then looked at Setsuna.

On the roof top of some random building Eido woke up…

"What happened?" he asked.

"You woke up… that's what happened." Said Hyde rolling his eyes.

"Was I taking a nap?" asked Eido.

"It's morning." Said Hyde rolling his eyes.

Eido then remembered the weird message from Setsuna.

"Oh man… my communicator!" yelled Eido who began to look for it.

"Communicator?" asked Hyde raising an eyebrow.

"You know the Sailor Senshi…" said Eido.

"Did you hit your head recently? Because your talking gibberish." Said Hyde.

Eido sweat dropped then stared at Hyde, "What's going on?" he thought.

"Hey why don't we go to Mochinoki JR. High…" said Eido.

"Oh sure… so we can stare at the sexy history teacher…" said Hyde rolling his eyes.

Eido sweat dropped…

Meanwhile nearby the mysterious new member of the Neo Dark Kingdom and Ruby were watching them.

"Finally!" cheered Ruby, "I like your style! I've been wanting to drain his energy."

"He's the perfect target, it might be if we drain him dry." Said the mysterious member.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja Naruto was laying on his bed staring at the 4 Rainbow Crystals.

"I wonder… why… I know I'm leader after Ash… but why did this have to happen? Why?" thought Naruto, "Dad… Sasuke… maybe if you two were here…"

That's when there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and it was Hinata, who still had her shorter hair… but she was blushing and held a picnic basket.

"Um… Naruto… I don't have any missions for today, would you like to go n a picnic?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Sure!" he said.

Meanwhile at Kiyo's house he was sitting in the living with a weird smile on his face.

"Kiyo… you're acting weird." Said Zatch.

"Don't mind him… just ignore him." Said Hermes rolling his eyes.

That's when the doorbell rang, Hana got the door, it was Setsuna, Gary and Pikachu.

"Hello Setsuna, is everything all right. Gary was screaming this morning." Said Hana.

"It was nothing." Said Setsuna.

"Zatch, Gary's here." Said Hana.

"Okay!" said Zatch who ran into the door way and gabbed Gary's hand, Kiyo also got up.

"Bye mom." Said Kiyo.

And so Setsuna and Kiyo walked to school together.

"I really feel sorry for Gary." Said Kiyo.

"I know… but we can't use the Time Mushrooms… he's going have to pretend to be a 3 year old." Said Setsuna.

The talk that the three of them had in Crystal Tokyo was about Gary and Setsuna and their relationship with Kiyo's family. In this timeline after the death of the world, Setsuna had to move in next door to Kiyo's family with Gary who's name still legally is Oak, she's been the teacher the entire time and Hana has always baby sat Gary… since Zatch came along the two always played together… well not right away… but after everyone got used to Gary, Pikachu was also their rare exotic pet that for some reason could shoot lighting.

"Well right now it's he best thing to do…" said Kiyo.

Sometime later in the World of Ninja, at a lake… Naruto and Hinata were eating together, it was very quiet… Hinata knew something was wrong.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Hinata.

"Oh just thinking." Said Naruto.

"About Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata blinking.

"How did you…" said Naruto.

Hinata laughed a little, "I know that your still worried about him… and because you don't want to abandoned the Senshi you can't go on your training trip with Jiraiya."

"Yeah… but it's not just that…" said Naruto.

"What else?" asked Hinata.

"I was think about who my parents are…" said Naruto, "I've been putting some thought into but… maybe my father might be the 4th Hokage himself… I mean… would he choose any other kid for that?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed, "Oh… you really think…" said Hinata, "But what about you mother?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…" answered Naruto who began to think about what his father told him about his mother.

(Flashback)

Arashi was showing Naruto a picture of a beautiful red haired woman.

"This is your mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Said Arashi, "The most beautiful woman in the world."

"Wait… I could have sworn you told me her name was Momoko at one point." Said Naruto.

"No did I didn't." denied Arashi.

"Yes you told me her name was Momoko!" yelled Naruto.

"When did I?" asked Arashi.

"On your training trip." Said Naruto.

The two began to fight in a very petty way…

(End of Flashback)

"Have talked about to this about Lady Tsunade?" asked Hinata.

"She'll just deny it…" said Naruto with a shrug.

Hinata nodded, "Your right about that…" she said.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Eido was looking though binoculars at the class.

"So Setsuna's there…" he said.

"Yeah, yeah… she's been the teacher since before I've known you… you like hanging out sometimes just to watch her." Said Hyde rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to have to talk to him later about that." He thought.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja, in a mysterious location, in an empty room, Sasuke stood there… thinking about the day that happened so far… he woke up in one of the many lairs that is the Village Hidden in the Sound… from what he gathered from the message before he woke up, there was a strange time alteration and now he's still under Orochimaru's thumb… either that or it was some strange Genjutsu he was under, but the fact that he was already under Genjutsu a few times since Orochimaru joined the Black Sun, he doubted what he experience the past few months was one... He closed his eyes and focused his energy… that's when there was a sky blue light and his original transformation wand appeared from that light, he grabbed it and looked at it.

"So all I need now is to come up with an escape plan…" he said to himself.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Ace took a breath. He stood before Zoro and Luffy.

"Okay… it took me a while to calm down after seeing this… but in order for us to play it cool you have to look at this too…" said Ace.

He ten showed him his wanted poster, which made their eyes go wide.

"Oh man!" said Luffy, "I've seen such a high…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Zoro covered his mouth.

"Don't yell you'll blow it." Said Ace.

"So what do you think happened?" asked Zoro, "I mean you aided us…"

"From what I gathered it's become common knowledge that I'm Luffy's brother. Because of that White Beard understood why I helped out which means I'm still a member." Said Ace.

"That make sense." Said Luffy getting Zoro's hand off his mouth.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos…

"Kasumi, would you like to go shopping with me?" asked Kasumi.

"Not today, Kasumi-mama." Said Kasumi shaking her head no.

"Is everything all right?" asked Kasumi.

"Everything's fine! Really!" said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Kasumi with s shrug, "I'll be home later."

When Kasumi left Kousagi sighed…

"So why aren't you going?" asked Luna.

"I can't… I need to get used to my size…" said Kousagi, "I know it's just a few inches… but…"

Luna nodded, "I understand." Said Luna.

Kousagi nodded and smiled.

That afternoon after school… Kiyo was leaving when there was a gust of wind that stopped him in his tracks. When the wind died down, both Hyde and Eido stood there…

"We've come to challenge you." Said Hyde, "Go get Zatch Bell right now and…"

That's when Eido grabbed Hyde and covered his mouth, "Actually that's a lie… I came her to ask you some questions…" said Eido.

"Let guess, you remember." Said Kiyo.

"Yeah… what's going on." Said Eido.

"Well I do have to explain to Zatch… so guys should come along… just one thing… you can't crash on my couch until everything's normal again." Said Kiyo.

"What!" yelled Eido, "Come on!"

"I've bee dealing with you for the past few months! I need a break!" yelled Kiyo.

Not too far away…

"Oh man, he's talking to Mercury!" complained Ruby.

"Well Mercury is the weakest Sailor Senshi… so that doesn't matter right?" asked the mysterious new recruit.

"I guess you're right." Said Ruby.

With Kiyo, Eido and Hyde they all began to walk back to Kiyo's house.

"Okay so tell me what's going on right now!" yelled Hyde.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Said Eido.

That's when a Youma appeared, seemingly from the sky.

"What the hell is that thing." Said Hyde.

"A Youma!" said Kiyo.

"Wait… Youma… I think I heard those before." Said Eido.

That's when the Youma aimed it's attack at Eido who managed to dodge.

"It's after you Eido!" yelled Hyde.

"Oh man!" said Eido.

"Okay… Eido… you should distract thing…" said Kiyo.

"Why me?" asked Eido.

"Do you have any other ideas?" asked Kiyo.

"Damn it…" muttered Eido, "Jikar!"

That's when both he and Hyde flew away, "You better help me quickly!" yelled Eido.

That's when Kiyo took out his communicator and called everyone, "Hey! Right now! Eido's an energy target." Said Kiyo.

"Really… does he remember?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo, "He doesn't have his powers… so we need to help him as much as we can."

"Okay…" said everyone else.

In the world of Ninja both Naruto and Hinata were taking a walk.

"So looks like Duty calls." Said Naruto.

"Yeah… be careful Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Right!" said Naruto.

Naruto ran off and waved bye to her, Hinata looked at him, "He's hiding something… and I think it has to with the Senshi…" she thought.

Meanwhile with Eido and Hyde they dodged the Youma as best they could… that's when the Youma launched either tentacles at him.

"What the…" muttered Eido.

The Youma began to drain him… "Oh man…" muttered Eido.

"Oni Giri!" came a shout.

That's when the tentacles to the ground, Eido looked to see it was Sailor Juno.

"Zoro!" said Eido.

"Honestly McLovin you're an idiot…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"Hey!" yelled Eido.

"McLovin?" asked Hyde.

"Oh man… I have to tell him again…" thought Eido.

"Hey! Eido…" said Sailor Uranus joining them with the other Sailor Senshi as well as Zatch and Pikachu, "You remember how to get your Transformation Wand again, right?"

"No… I forgot…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"You really an idiot! Aren't you McLovin…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Eido, "Whatever's going on, Hyde don't remember it…"

"Please tell me that's a nickname." Said Hyde with a sweat drop.

"You have to focus your power… remember…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Kiyo, what's going on?" asked Zatch.

"I'll tell you later." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Eido who focused his power and his original transformation wand appeared, "Vesta Asteroid Power!"

That's when Eido transformed into Sailor Vesta…

"What the…" muttered Hyde.

"Eido's a Sailor Senshi…" said Zatch blinking.

Sailor Vesta smirked.

"You can't the attack I gave you! You only have you're first two attacks!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"And Flare Wall you have to focus your energy…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Either way…" said Sailor Vesta with a smirk, she closed her eyes and began to glow red, "Vesta Flare Wall!"

The fire attack hit the monster head on and engulfed it in flames.

"All right! Time to finish it!" said Sailor Venus.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

All of the attacks hit the Youma who screamed in pain.

"My turn." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Platinum Light Wave!"

The monster was destroyed…

Nearby Ruby and the mysterious recruit watched.

"He's Sailor Vesta! How can this be!" yelled Ruby.

"Interesting urn of events…" said the mysterious new recruit with an evil smirk.

The two of them disappeared.

Meanwhile with the Senshi detransformed…

"Okay! Tell me what's going on right now!" yelled Hyde, "And why do they keep calling you McLovin!"

"Okay… well tell you everything… and we have you too Zatch what's going on." Said Kiyo.

And so they told them what's going on.

"So history was altered!" said Zatch shocked.

"And you guys and Eido are cross-dressing inter dimensional super heroes?" asked Hyde.

"That's right." Said Naruto.

"Is Ash really dead?" asked Eido.

"Well technically he was turned into stone… but yes, he is dead." Said Kakashi.

"Oh man…" said Eido, "Oh man… where am I going to stay…"

"Don't' worry you can stay with me, Gary and Pikachu." Said Setsuna.

Pikachu sweat dropped, while Gary just said "Yay… McLovin's staying with us…" very, very sarcastically.

"Eido… why do they calling you McLovin?" asked Hyde.

Zoro and Gary looked at each other and smiled.

"That's his last name…" said Zoro.

"Is that true?" asked Hyde trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on! Couldn't you keep that to yourself for once! What did I ever do you?" asked Eido.

"You know what you did!" yelled Gary and Zoro.

"But that didn't happen in this timeline!" yelled Eido.

"But we all still remember it!" yelled Gary and Zoro.

"Do I want to know?" asked Hyde.

"No…" said Kiyo shaking his head.

"Hey! Wait then that means Sasuke remembers!" said Naruto happily who then thought of something, "Wait he probably though everything he's expected was Jutsu some weird Genjutsu…"

"You're wrong… knowing him he'll sense his Senshi power and run away from Orochimaru… I would be surprised if he's done it already." Said Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja Sasuke was leading the lair when he heard a voice saying "Where are you going?"

Sasuke turned around and saw a smirking Kabuto. He prepared himself for a battle that might be coming… hopping he didn't have to do it after all.

Next Time: Sasuke manages to get back to the village and must endure a horrible fate he escape from a long time ago... Meanwhile the Neo Dark Kingdom decides to go after the Rainbow Crystals... what will happen? Find out next time!


	3. United Once Again

Chapter 3: United Once Again

Ruby and the Mysterious New Recruit were explaining what happened to Jadeite and the other Jewels.

"So one of the two Asteroid Senshi awakened?" asked Jadeite.

"Yes, it was unexpected but it turned out to my target Eido…" said Ruby.

"Hmm… that's unexpected…" said Jadeite.

"We still don't know half the Senshi… Venus, Mars, Mercury, Juno, Ceres and now Vesta are the only Senshi we know the identities of." Said Amethyst, "We need to change plans right away…"

"That's right… if we want the Silver Crystal…" said the mysterious new recruit, "We all know they're under care of Naruto…"

"Are you sure about that… I mean he lives with Opal and I'm sure she's expecting us to show up any time soon." Said Aquamarine, "She may not have been the brightest but she does know how to protect against us…"

"Either way I have a plan." Said the mysterious new recruit.

Meanwhile outside of the lair known as the Sound Village.

"So are you here to stop me from leaving?" asked Sasuke.

Kabuto merely adjusted his glasses, "I have half expecting that you would try to kill Orochimaru when it was time for him to take over your body then recruit some of Orochimaru's top ninjas to help you kill your brother…"

"I tinkered with the idea but I changed my mind…" said Sasuke, "I don't need him any more…"

"What changed… there's a strange look in your eye… one I've never seen in your eye before." Said Kabuto.

"I don't care about power any more…" said Sasuke.

"Go… I'm going to tell him… he's going to find out on his own in some way." Said Kabuto with a shrug.

Sasuke blinked then ran towards the direction of the village… as he headed towards the village he got a strange feeling… a strange feeling involving pruning hedges and cleaning dirty laundry.

"Oh no…" thought Sasuke with his eye twitching, "I'm going to have to become the Kazama Clan's butler again."

That night at his apartment Naruto was on the deck looking up at the stars.

"Hey Naruto-Chan… is anything wrong?" asked Opal sitting next to him.

"No, why?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that you've been acting strangely all day… Hinata called earlier and asked me about it…" said Opal.

"Oh…" said Naruto with a small laugh, "Um… how did you come to live with me again…"

"You really are a knucklehead aren't you?" asked Opal.

Naruto laughed nervously… Opal sighed, "I remember that day well… the day I regained my memories of myself and I was about to self destruct so to speak… since you, Luffy and Kiyo stayed at Kiyo's house you were the ones fighting me… The three of you decided to pool your powers into the rainbow Crystals you had and healed me… you three nearly passed out but you survived…" said Opal.

"We used the Rainbow Crystals?" asked Naruto.

"You really are a knuckle head of course… it was your first time… but it wasn't Luffy and Kiyo's…"

"When was their first time?" asked Naruto.

"When they healed you of what I did with you…" said Opal with a sweat drop.

"Oh right…" said Naruto.

"All of the Inner Senshi have used the Rainbow Crystal at least once… I don't know why… it might have to do with the death of the Princess either way I have a feeling that all 4 of you might be able to use the Silver Crystal…" said Opal.

"Oh…" said Naruto who turned to his adoptive sister, "Say Opal… I've been thinking about my parents and asking Tsunade.'

"She'll deny who they I bet…" said Opal.

"I know… but I was wondering if you would help me with something that I can't do alone." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Opal.

Naruto whispered it into her ear, Opal's eyes went wide.

"Did you hit your head! She'll kill you for sure!" yelled Opal.

"I know…" said Naruto laughing nervously, "That's why I can't do it alone…"

"I want to live to see the fall of the Neo Dark Kingdom so you should ask someone else…" sighed Opal.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle.

"Finished…" sighed Kiyo.

"What have you finished…" asked Zatch.

"I managed to gather all the data that I needed about the altered time line." Said Kiyo.

"So…" said Zatch.

"Don't worry I'm the same Kiyo… just from a different timeline." Said Kiyo.

"Okay…" said Zatch, "I don't get it though…"

"We're going to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon… at Naruto's place." Said Kiyo, "I'll give them that information tomorrow."

The next morning right before breakfast in the Tendo Household Kousagi entered the room.

"Kousagi, are you okay?" asked Akane.

"I'm fine! Really!" said Kousagi who then tripped and got up.

"But you keep tripping." Said Nodoka, "Are you sure your all right?"

"Really, I'm fine!" said Kousagi.

Both Akane and Nodoka sweat dropped.

That's after noon in the world of Ninjas in Naruto's apartment, Kiyo gave all the Senshi other than Setsuna a small stack of paper each… each stack of paper varied in heights.

"These are the changes in the time line that concerns both Senshi and non-Senshi life here…" said Kiyo.

"Cool I have the smallest." Said Eido who sweat dropped as he read the information, "You just did the same before you the Sailor Senshi."

"Sorry… my computer didn't have that much information." Said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Cool… Zoro was the first to awaken his powers…" said Luffy looking over Zoro's shoulder, "After he was targeted for the 2nd time."

"I awakened when Akane was targeted." Said Ryoga blushing slightly.

"Also other than that, I found something interesting when looking at the data on the awaking…" said Kiyo, "Two hours before Eido awakened his powers… Sasuke awakened his."

"What really?" asked Naruto happily.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"See Naruto… I was right." Said Kakashi.

Meanwhile at the village's gate, Sasuke arrived, that's when Izumo and Kotetsu saw him.

"Your… your…" said Izumo.

"I want to see the Hokage right now…" said Sasuke activating the Sharingan.

The two escorted him to the to Hokage Tower in a secret route. They arrived at Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade on the other side.

"It's an important matter." Said Kotetsu.

"How important?" asked Tsunade.

That's when they opened the door… Tsunade was doing paper work was shocked.

"Sasuke…" she said in compete and utter shock.

"I need to speak to you alone." Said Sasuke.

"Lady Hokage…" said Izumo.

"I can handle him if he tried anything…" said Tsunade staring at Sasuke who got a weird feeling, "If I need help, I'll call you."

The two nodded and waited out side the door.

"What did you want to talk about… and please tell me that all that things you've done is so that you could become a double agent." Said Tsunade.

"No… I've left the sound Village on my own free will." Said Sasuke who then took out his transformation wand, "Yesterday this appeared to me while I was training… I had a weird feeling that I should return to the village because of this…" that last part was an extremely convincing lie…

"May I see it closely?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded and tossed it Tsunade who caught it… she closely examined it.

"It's definitely an Asteroid Transformation Wand… a real one… that means Sasuke is asteroid Senshi from this world…" she thought, then she began to crack up.

"What's so funny!" yelled Sasuke in the most convincing way he can.

"I know all about this… all about this…" laughed Tsunade, "But it's best if Naruto or Kakashi explains it to you."

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Yeah… Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto remember." He thought.

That's when there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's Sakura…" said Sakura.

Tsunade sighed and said, "I'm sorry Sakura… you can't come in right now… however I would like it if you bring Naruto and Kakashi… tell them it's Special Senshi Business…"

On the outside Sakura nodded, while Kotetsu and Izumo were confused.

"Senshi business?" they thought.

"Okay!" said Sakura how ran to Naruto's apartment.

Back inside the office…

"Knowing Naruto… he'll beg me to not execute or imprison you… however I will need to think of the perfect punishment." Said Tsunade, "That will appease, the council and Naruto…"

That's when it came to her… the insurance laws…

"Please tell it's not the insurance punishment." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"So Orochimaru must have told you about that…" said Tsunade with a smirk, "But yes, you're punishment will be serving Naruto and his new ward."

"Ward?" asked Sasuke even though he knew full well about Opal.

"Yes, it's rather complicated though." Said Tsunade.

Meanwhile at the apartment, the door was knocked...

Naruto got up and answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Sakura…" Said Sakura.

Naruto opened the door…

"Hey… Lady Tsunade wants to see you and Kakashi… she says it's something involving Senshi business." Said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"It's probably Sasuke…" whispered Gary, "We'll stay here…"

The two nodded and left…

"Naruto doesn't have a Wii anymore dose he?" asked Luffy.

"Nope… just an N64… kind of sad… isn't it?" asked Gary.

"Not really he has Golden Eye." Said Eido getting the game.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Elsewhere in the village The 4 Jewels and the Mysterious New Recruit stood in one place, looking for any sign of Naruto.

"You think a ninja in a bright orange jumpsuit would be easy to find." Said Amber.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up." Said Amethyst.

Nearby Opal was saying good-bye to her friends.

"See you later Konohamaru." Said Opal waving bye to him as she ran she notice something on a nearby rooftop… of course the 4 Jewels.

"What are they doing here." She thought, "Oh man… they must be after the Rainbow Crystals…"

She then ran home as fast as she could, which pretty fast considering that she's a ninja in training.

Back at Naruto's apartment, Eido, Luffy, Gary and Ryoga were playing Golden Eye

"Damn, I have no idea where I am…" muttered Ryoga.

"Found you." Said Gary, "And I just killed you."

"Oh man…" muttered Ryoga.

That's when Opal came into the apartment.

"Where's Naruto-Niichan?" asked Opal.

"He and Kakashi want to see Tsunade about something, why?" asked Ace.

"Well… hey is that perverted book keeper that Ruby always to steal energy from?" asked Opal pointing at Eido.

Eido immediately sweat dropped.

"Looks like you have a following in the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Hyde with a sweat drop.

"Anyways!" said Opal who was getting back on topic, "I saw the 4 Jewels staking out the Village… I think they want the Crystals!"

"What?" asked the others.

"I'll call Naruto…" said Kiyo taking out the communicator.

Elsewhere in town… the 4 Jewels and the mysterious new recruit saw them…

"Okay… there he is." Said Aquamarine.

"Let's move out!" said Amethyst.

"Right!" said the others.

Not too far away, while Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura roof hopped to the Hokage Tower, Naruto's communicator rang.

"Hey what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Opal just saw the 4 Jewels nearby… she thinks their looking for you…" said Kiyo over the communicator.

"What?" asked Naruto.

That's when vines tied him up and tripped him, followed by a fireball aimed for him.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"I'm going to go transform. Help Naruto as much as you can." Said Kakashi.

"Right!" said Sakura.

Back at the apartment… Kiyo's communicator went dead… that's when Sailor Uranus was on the other end.

"Naruto was just attacked! We need to break up the team… some of you go to the Hokage tower and talk to Tsunade." Said Sailor Uranus over the communicator.

"Right!" said the others.

"I'm going to the Hokage Tower." Said Setsuna.

"I'm going too… it's best I don't roof hop…" said Kousagi.

"I'm coming with you." Said Gary.

"Wait for me!" cried Opal.

The 4 of them headed to the Hokage tower while the rest headed towards the battle.

Meanwhile with Naruto… Naruto managed to barely get burn with the fireball and was now managed to stand. Sakura watched from the side incase they needed her.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Give us your Rainbow Crystals now!" said Aquamarine.

"There's no way!" yelled Naruto.

"Your hiding them on your person again aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" sighed Naruto.

"I keep telling you… keep them in your underwear drawl…" said Sakura shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Hand them over right now! You don't have a choice." Said the mysterious new recruit.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am a new member of the Neo Dark Kingdom… my name should not be known to you." Said the mysterious new recruit.

"I see…" said Naruto.

All four Jewels sweat dropped… Jadeite had managed to force his name out of him… but none of was that evil to say it…

"His name is Jeffy." Said Amethyst.

Okay, Amethyst was that evil… never mind…

Naruto began to laugh really hard, "You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"It's not funny!" yelled Jeffy.

That's when Sailor Uranus joined the fray and noticed Jeffy.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I'm just a mysterious new recruit." Said Jeffy.

"Named Jeffy…" laughed Naruto.

While his name was funny, Sailor Uranus laughed.

At the Hokage Tower Opal, Gary, Kousagi and Setsuna arrived in front of the office doors.

"Hey you two! We need to see Tsunade right now!" said Opal.

"Sorry she's busy." Said Izumo.

"Oh really… fine then… Sexy Jutsu! Opal Style!" said Opal who then transformed into a naked guy…

Both of their eyes twitched, "For the last time! We are not gay!" yelled both Izumo and Kotsu at the same time.

"Look it's an emergency and Naruto-Niichan told us we have to go see Tsunade!" yelled Opal as loud as she could as if to get Tsunade's attention.

Inside the office Tsunade heard this…

"Let her in." she ordered.

"But what her strange guests?" asked Izumo from the other side of the door.

"Wait… I think one of them is Kakashi's girlfriend and her son…" she heard Kotetsu say.

"Her son…" thought Sasuke, "When does Setsuna have a son."

That's when the four of them were let into the office.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto-Niichan was just attacked." Said Opal who noticed Sasuke, "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Said Tsunade, "Sasuke, you follow Setsuna, Gary and Kousagi to where they're going. They'll explain what's going on the way."

"That's fine with me." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"What about me?" asked Opal.

"You're still here, were have to talk about something." Said Tsunade.

"Okay…" pouted Opal.

"Come on!" said Kousagi.

She ran then tripped on her face.

"Owie!" she said.

Gary helped her up and the 4 Senshi ran to where they needed to go.

"Why is Sasuke even here? Why?" she muttered.

"Either way you know Naruto will be happy to see him." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

"I know… but…" said Opal.

"I'll explain what's going with him later…" said Tsunade getting up, "We need to go see Koharu and Homura."

"Why?" asked Opal.

"Because there needs to be an emergency court case… after all I had already come up with my punishment for Sasuke." Said Tsunade, "Don't worry you'll enjoy the punishment."

"So let me get this strait… the time line has been severely changed, where Naruto is the leader of the Sailor Senshi? What about Ash?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll tell you later, it's best you don't find out right now…" said Setsuna.

"Okay…" said Sauce with a nod.

"Also your limited to your first two attacks." Said Kousagi.

"I think I can deal." Said Sasuke with a nod.

"Okay we should transform now…" said Gary.

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Moon Cosmos Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them were transformed into their Senshi form.

Back on the rooftop, Naruto took out his transformation wand.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

With that he transformed into Senshi form.

That's when the other Senshi arrived to help them out.

"You!" yelled Ruby punching Sailor Vesta in the face.

"What did I ever do to you!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"You're a pervert!" yelled Ruby.

"Give us the Rainbow Crystals right now, or else bad things will happen!" said Amber.

"No! Way!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Wait… who is that guy?" asked Sailor Mars.

"His name is Jeffy! And he's a new recruit…" laughed Sailor Venus.

"Really? Jeffy?" laughed Sailor Mars.

"Yeah, yeah… my name is funny… now shut up!" yelled Jeffy.

"Either way with our new recruit… prepare to hand over the Rainbow Crystals… we're prepared to counteract all of your attacks." Said Amethyst.

All of the Senshi stared at them, waiting for something to happen.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Can Opener!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

That's when the 4 Jewels erected a barrier that blocked the attacks. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto landed in front of the barrier and Sailor Cosmos Moon… well landed on her face.

"Sorry… all 2 known Senshi's attacks will be blocked." Said Amethyst with an evil smirk.

"Damn it…" muttered Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pluto gave a small nod at Sailor Venus how knew what this meant… that's when Sailor Pluto got a good look at Jeffy and sensed it.

"He can't be…" she thought.

"You can't beat us with your lame attacks this time…" said Amber with a laugh.

"Oh really." Came a voice, "Ice Kunai Barrage!"

That's when the Ice Kunai began to bear down on them and penetrated the barrier, all of the cut the 4 Jewels and Jeffy badly. That's when Sailor Pallas appeared.

"Damn…" thought Jeffy, "I thought he would have thought everything that happened was a Genjutsu… I was wrong…" he thought.

"Damn it… all of the Sailor Senshi have united… we weren't excepting this." Said Amethyst, "We have to retreat!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Wait!" shouted Sailor Pluto.

The 4 Jewels and Jeffy stopped…

"You, you're the one that caused the changes… aren't you?" asked Sailor Pluto pointing to Jeffy.

Jeffy smirked evilly, "Why yes, I did cause these changes." Said Jeffy.

All the Sailor Senshi's eyes went wide, while the 4 Jewels and Sakura all thought "Changes?"

"Why?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Sorry…" said Jeffy, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

All 5 of them disappeared…

"So looks like we found the culprit." Said Sailor Uranus who detransformed.

Sailor Pallas sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Better get this over with." She said.

She detransformed, causing Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi to have shocked reactions (although Naruto and Kakashi were just acting)

"Sasuke… is that really you?" asked Sakura who was on the verge of crying.

Sasuke only nodded.

"Oh Sasuke!" cried Sakura, hugging Sasuke right…

And that's when was a horrible cracking sound… Sakura let go realizing what she did, Sasuke collapsed while an invisible halo and angel wings floated above him.

"Oh no!" she cried, "Sasuke!"

"Oh my god! Sakura kill Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"You idiot… you forgot about your super strength." Muttered Zoro.

Sakura slowly turned around and glared at Zoro…

Sometime later, at the hospital, they competed the hearing on Sasuke… since he was severally injured due to Sakura's hug, but he was expected to be realized the next day.

"When you regain your health you will become the butler to Uzumaki Naruto and his ward Opal." Said Tsunade.

"I understand." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

Tsunade nodded and left with the council members… leaving Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Opal in the room.

"So... you're really Sailor Pallas?" asked Opal.

"Yeah." Answered Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Since you're my butler, I'm going make you my Bitch, Uchiha…" said Opal who left the room making everyone sweat drop.

There was a silence… in the room.

"So how's Zoro, I didn't' beat him up to badly, did I?" asked Sakura who was no longer angry with the swords man.

"Well you know Zoro… he's going to be fine…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Sasuke's eye was still twitching, "Why did I come back…" he thought with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry Sasuke it's only temporary…" said Kakashi.

Sasuke only just glared at Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Neo Dark Kingdom, Amethyst and Jeffy were looking at each other.

"Tell me… what are your plans… what are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine then... since you're figured that I'm up to something, I'll tell you." Said Jeffy with an evil smirk.

And so the Senshi were once again united with Sasuke… and they now knew who was abuse of the time alteration… but what was Jeffy's reason… only time will tell…

Next Time: Naruto decides that they should keep the 4 Crystals they have to keep them safe, whiles Naruto and Sasuke black mail Tsunade about the identities of Naruto's parents. In the Neo Dark Kingdom, Amethyst and Jeffy compete about who will leash their plans first and Aquamarine discovers it. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. A Little Competition

Chapter 4: A Little Competition

Amethyst and Jeffy look at each other… Jeffy smirked…

"You know… technically you're dead." Said Jeffy.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"You see… something caused the time line to shift four years ago…" said Jeffy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amethyst.

"We both know that the person who was the reincarnation of the Princess sacrificed himself for Pokemon turning into stone… right? And that 6 Months Later his world died…" said Jeffy.

"Yeah so…" said Amethyst glaring at Jeffy.

"What if that was never supposed to happen, say he was revived using a Power that Pokemon didn't even know they had… What if because of his survival he was able to prevent the death of the world… What if he did live on, managed to unite all of the rainbow crystals into the Silver Crystal and defeat the Neo Dark Kingdom Months ago…" said Jeffy.

"That's just a bunch of what if scenarios… it's not they really happed." Said Amethyst.

Meanwhile Aquamarine was walking down the hallway when she heard this sentence.

"It's not a what if scenario my friend… it's not… I changed history you and Jadeite were supposed to be dead by now… if it weren't for you wouldn't be here right now…" said Jeffy.

Amethyst got a good look at him… "What are you planning?" asked Amethyst.

"That's none of your business… but I do know your plans…" said Jeffy, "Taking over the Neo Dark Kingdom."

"How did you know…" said Amethyst.

"Hello alternate timeline…" said Jeffy, "You failed badly Amethyst… you beaten because you underestimated the power of Friendship and Love…"

Amethyst stared at Jeffy, "So I'm guessing your already dealing with it…"

"I am… I took away their catalyst… their central pillar sure they have Cosmos Moon and Venus is good enough leader despite his personally but neither can replace the owner of the Silver Crystal." Said Jeffy.

"That sounds interesting…" said Amethyst with a smirk.

"So then how about a rivalry." Said Jeffy, "Whoever finishes their plan first is the winner."

"I don't even know what you're planning…" said Amethyst, "So I can't say it's fair…"

"We're evil we don't have to play fair…" said Jeffy.

The two shook hands…

"Oh there's something I've been wondering you said only me and Jadeite are dead… what about the three idiots…" said Amethyst.

"They survived… but only because you let them… before kill Jadeite you tried killing them in a public place in front of the Sailor Senshi. They became human again and opened up a restaurant in Nerima… became one of the more popular businesses because of the cute girl waitresses and the fact that they not only friends with the "wrecking crew" but also "neutral" on who Ranma ended up with." Said Jeffy.

"Really…" said Amethyst with a sweat drop, "that's weird… I wonder who would have been their investor to open a place there…"

"You don't want to know…" said Jeffy.

Aquamarine's eyes were wide and she ran away to her friends.

"I have to tell them…" she thought.

Meanwhile in a mysterious white place… a 10 year old Ash floated…

"Where am I?" he thought, "Why does it feel like I've been here before…"

That's when fell asleep…

Meanwhile in Naruto's apartment, Kakashi hadn't arrived yet… everyone was looking at Sasuke, trying not to laugh.

"You can laugh now…" sighed Sasuke.

Everyone began to laugh… why… because he was in a maid's dress.

"Did… did Opal make you dress like that?" asked Zoro.

"No… I did…" said Naruto, "It was something I wanted to do while he was my butler but I never got to do this… I'm glad I got this second chance!"

"I hate you so much…" muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Naruto, "Oh by the way Luffy… is it okay if I hang your with you guys later?"

"Sure of course…" said Luffy.

"Great…" thought Sasuke.

That's when Kakashi came in, "Sorry I'm late but I…" he said.

"Don't you dare start!" yelled the other Senshi.

Kakashi took his seat.

"Okay, I have an idea." Said Naruto taking out the Rainbow Crystals, "I think we should divide the Rainbow Crystals for now until we can get it back into the Silver Crystal or things are back to normal."

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"What?" he asked.

"That's actually a pretty good idea… it's just ward to see take on the leadership like that." Said Sasuke.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Either way… we should do it… after all they will continue to attack Naruto for them." Said Kakashi.

"Okay! I'll take one!" said Luffy.

"Me too." Said Ranma.

"I guess I'll take the last." Said Kiyo.

Luffy took the red one, Ranma took the purple one and Kiyo took the blue one.

"So that leaves orange for me." Said Naruto.

"You have to keep those safe no matter what." Said Kousagi.

The 4 holding the Rainbow Crystals nodded in agreement.

"Hey wait… if we get the Silver Crystal back, does that mean Kousagi will be the owner?" asked Luffy.

"No… normally, but something happened I can't say what it is… but I can't use the Silver Crystal anymore… it has to with this timeline… not me…" said Kousagi, "I can't explain it… it's really hard to…"

There was a silence in the room as Naruto got up, "Okay! I need to do something… come on Sasuke your helping me…"

"It's that thing we talked about isn't it?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded…

"I would have thought you learned your lesion the last time…" he muttered.

Both of them got up and left.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" said Zoro.

Everyone else shrugged.

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ.

"So… I always the feeling that Amethyst was a traitor!" yelled Ruby.

"I can't believe the time changes… I mean…" said Amber.

"It sound Far Fetched… yeah… but I don't know… it sounds right to me." Said Aquamarine, "Until we know what's going on, I say we go easy the Sailor Senshi… that mean Amber you have to cut your weird vendetta against Sailor Mars and you Ruby have to stop punching Vesta."

"Okay…" sighed Amber.

"No can do." Said Ruby.

"Why?" asked Aquamarine.

"Is there something you always wanted to something to someone in the world you were assigned to?" asked Ruby.

"Well… I always wanted to confront Buggy the Clown dressed like a therapist." Said Aquamarine with a sweat drop.

That's when Ruby and Amber also sweat dropped.

"Either way we have to report this to Lord Jadeite before anything happens." Said Aquamarine.

The other two nodded.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was waiting patently when Naruto and Sasuke (still dressed like a maid) fell out of a time portal… holding lots and lots of sake bottles. Luffy couldn't help to sweat drop.

"Not this again…" thought Luffy.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"Please tell me those aren't Tsunade's sake bottles." Said Luffy.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Um… yeah…"

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower, Tsunade woke up to find her sake bottles missing… then she noticed a note.

"Dear Granny… please tell me about my patents or I won't give you back your precious sake, sighed Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage."

Tsunade's eyes twitched, "I need Kakashi right now!"

Back at the Hound Sunny…

"So you're holding the sake hostage…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… hopefully she won't kill me…" said Naruto laughing nervously.

"I would have thought you learned lesion from last time… but no…" said Sasuke,

"Will you guys cut it out on he "last time" stuff… I may know what you're talking about… but…" said Aries joining them who then noticed the sake, "You did that… Naruto… even I have to say that even I would have you would have learned your lesion last time…"

Naruto sweat dropped…

Meanwhile in the Neo Dark Kingdom HQ…

"Okay… we will continue trying to take the Rainbow Crystals from Venus…" said Jadeite.

"Lord Jadeite… is it okay, if me, Amber and Ruby stay here this time… there's something we need to discus with you…" said Aquamarine.

"Very well… Amethyst, Jeffy, I sense Venus is in the World of Pirates." Said Jadeite.

The two nodded and vanished…

"So what is it you want to discus with me?" asked Jadeite.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and Chopper were staring at Naruto… and Sasuke but for two very different reasons.

"You stole her sake!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah… but it's for ransoms…" said Naruto with a shrug.

"your going to die…" said Usopp.

"Stop saying that!" yelled Naruto.

"You have to face I'll get off Scott free, I'm innocent." said Sasuke.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Usopp.

"Oh, I'm Uchiha Sasuke… Naruto's court ordered butler." Said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Usopp.

"Why are in a dress?" asked Chopper.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Sasuke.

"Well, well… isn't it Venus…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Amethyst and Jeffy.

"They know about the time shift right?" asked Amethyst.

"They do…" said Jeffy with a nod.

"I guess since those three loser aren't around." Said Amethyst, "Time for my full power!"

That's when Amethyst created vines that went into the pockets of Luffy and Naruto… as well as their wrists... when the vines retreated the communicator, time keys and transformation wands were coated in crystal.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy.

"Sasuke! Go inform Zoro what's going on." Said Naruto.

"Fine…" muttered Sasuke running off.

"Who was that?" asked Amethyst.

"My court ordered butler…" said Naruto with a shrug.

"I see…" said Amethyst with a sweat drop, "Why was he dressed like a maid."

"I ordered him too…" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Amethyst that's when vines began to tie up Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Luffy, "Damn it…"

Luffy turned to Usopp and Chopper, "Go get Ace! HE might be able to burn those vines!"

"Okay!" said Chopper.

"Right away!" said Chopper.

Both ran to find Ace.

Luffy turned to see the vines were about choke Naruto.

"Give us the rainbow Crystals now… or else you will die…" said Amethyst.

"No way!" mouthed Naruto.

That's when Naruto began to glow orange… and it was the fox kind of orange either… it was different orange glow… Naruto then began to form a Spiraling Sphere in his hand.

"Crystal Spiraling Sphere!" he shouted almost unconsciously.

The Jutsu with an unknown power source destroyed all of the vines… when the vines retreated Naruto crashed down lifelessly on to the deck.

"Naruto!" shouted Luffy, "That's it your going to pay."

"You can't transform right now, how are you going to make us pay?" asked Amethyst with an evil smirk.

Luffy glared at them… that's when he began to glow red.

"Crystal Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" shouted Luffy.

The punched hit hard sending the two members of the Neo Dark Kingdom into the deck… when Luffy was done, he collapsed as well.

"I have a feeling…" said Jeffy with a smirk, "He's holding a Rainbow Crystal as well…"

"Stop that right now!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Neptune and surprisingly Sailor Uranus.

"So you're here already… though I'm not surmised with Juno." Said Amethyst.

"Oh no! Luffy!" shouted Chopper running over to Luffy while Tsunade who was also there ran over to Naruto.

"He has a pulse and he's breathing." Said Tsunade.

"Luffy too." Said Chopper, "Looks to be exhaustion."

That's when the other Senshi came out of a portal and landed in a big pile.

"so the other Senshi are her… fun!" said Amethyst with a smirk.

That's when a strange pyramid shaped barrier appeared and covered Amethyst and Jeffy.

"What the!" shouted Amethyst.

That's when Aquamarine, Amber and Ruby appeared…

"Sorry… but you three are arrested on grounds of treason against Lord Jadeite." Said Aquamarine.

"That's right." said Amber.

That's when the barrier with Amethyst and Jeffy disappeared.

"Don't worry… we don't mean no harm this time." Said Aquamarine.

That's when Ruby punched Sailor Vesta in the face.

"Except that." Said Aquamarine.

"Quit punching me!" shouted Sailor Vesta.

"But next Senshi watch yourself…" said Aquamarine.

That's when all of three of them disappeared, at the same time the crystal that coated Naruto and Luffys Senshi times disappeared.

Sometime later in the Thousand Sunny's infirmary, it was a Senshi only (plus Pikachu, Zatch, Hyde and the "Hamster) meeting, Naruto and Luffy were still unconscious.

"So Kiyo… what's the thing that caused it?" asked Ace.

"It can't be…" said Kiyo.

"The Rainbow Crystal's their holding are the things that caused it… isn't it?" asked Kousagi.

"Yeah… how did you know…" said Kiyo looking at the three year old.

"When Ash died he unconsciously passed the powers of the Silver Crystal to the 4 Inner Senshi… meaning that all 4 of them can now use it along with the Rainbow Crystals. Because of that, I can't use the Silver Crystal… as I'm no longer one of the rightful owners…" said Kousagi, "What's worse is that they can barely handle the Silver Crystal… power wise only Naruto can come up close the true power of Moon Line… and that's only because of Kyubi…"

"So wait… your saying that all 4 of us can use the Silver Crystal?" asked Ranma.

"Only in this time line Uncle Ranma… and unfortunately it will more than likely kill all 4 of you if you use it." Said Kousagi.

"Oh man really?" asked Naruto who was waking up along with Luffy.

"So what have you heard?" asked Sasuke.

"From when Kousagi ask if we used the Rainbow Crystals." Said Luffy.

"Okay so right now… we have to fix the time line… and stop Jeffy with using the Silver Crystal! Sounds easy enough…" said Naruto.

"Hey… should we even be talking about this, I mean…" said Hyde who realized.

"Don't worry about it… I used a sound proof Jutsu." Said Sasuke, "They don't even know what we're even talking about."

Outside most of the Straw Hats, minus Robin and Vivi had their ears to the door… Tsunade (who was still with them).

"Sasuke probably put up a sound proof Jutsu… you can't even hear what they're talking about." Said Tsunade.

"Who is Sasuke anyways?" asked Usopp, "I saw him transform into a Sailor Senshi…"

"It's best you don't know… it's complicated." Said Tsunade taking another swig of Sake, "I don't want to explain too many complicated thing today…"

"So you really are going to tell Naruto what he wants?" asked Nami who picked up that Naruto stole the sake to get certain information.

"Well he just passed out and I don't have the heart to beat him to a bloody pulp." Said Tsunade with a shrug.

There was a silence…

"Are you drunk?" asked Nami.

"A little…" said Tsunade with a shrug.

Meanwhile Jeffy and Amethyst stood before Jadeite still covered in the dome.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Said Jadeite, "What are you two planning."

"Okay… if you must know…" said Jeffy.

Jeffy grabbed Amethyst's arm, strange tentacle like things came from his arm… and onto Amethyst's arm… Amethyst's eyes when wide… and looked at Jeffy who smiled evilly… she knew she lost and Jeffy won... and that Jeffy's plan was about to begin.

Next Time: Jeffy takes over the Neo Dark Kingdom, now with a plea from the 3 Jewels, can the Senshi stop him... especially after what he did to Amethyst and Jadeite? Or will they have to resort to horrible measures... find out next time!


	5. Jeffy’s Challenge

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I meant to get to this sooner but you know... appointments, a cold, other fics that take higher priority. Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter...

Chapter 5: Jeffy's Challenge

The tentacle that covered Amethyst's arms slowly began to coat her body… when they did they began to seemingly crush her before going back into Jeffy's body, Jadeite's eyes were wide as he stared at Jeffy.

"Rest in peace, bitch." Said Jeffy with a smirk.

"Why did you say that?" asked Jadeite.

"That's what she said when she killed you in the true timeline… I learned that when I absorbed her." Said Jeffy.

"You…. Absorbed her…" said Jadeite who began to pale.

"That's right… she's one of most powerful and evil beings in existence… I had to have her… but I came to this world too late and she was killed months ago… then I figured an alternate time line would best…" said Jeffy.

"So that's why you joined…" said Jadeite.

"That's right…" said Jeffy with an evil smirk, he looked at Jadeite, "Your slightly less powerful than Amethyst but your evil enough… you'll be good too."

"How are you going to get to me?" asked Jadeite.

That's when the barrier around him vanished, Jadeite began to twitch.

"It's an unsaid rule never to say something like that… you'll always get screwed." Said Jeffy with a smirk.

That's when Jeffy unleashed his tentacles as well and then absorbed Jadeite.

"All right…" said Jeffy who turned around when he heard something, it was the three Jewels who were in shock.

"I mind as well go easy…" said Jeffy with an evil smirk.

Sometime later Naruto was walking home in a good mood… why because he won one of Tsunade, he hasn't done that since the necklace… that and he "learned", he already knew his father was the 4th Hokage and that his mother was a ninja from a destroyed village known as the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, either way in this time line he felt good.

"So Naruto-Niichan, did you learned about your parents… is your father who you think it is?" asked Opal.

"Yep… it is." Said Naruto in a good mood.

The two headed back to the apartment… with Naruto looking up.

"This should hold me until we fix things." Thought Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Eido was sitting on a wall thinking… it had finally hit him about this time line… the one thing about this time that really sucked… Doll didn't exists… in fact that was at the spot where she confessed her feelings.

"There you are… I've been looking you everywhere!" shouted Hyde.

"I just want to be alone right now." Said Eido.

That's when Hyde began to really hit him in the head.

"What was that for!" shouted Eido.

"Just tell what wrong! We're friends aren't we!" yelled Hyde.

Eido sighed, "Would you believe that in the real time line I had a girlfriend?" asked Eido.

"No… it sounds too crazy." Said Hyde staring at Eido.

"Well I did." Said Eido.

They decided to walk back to Setsuna's place.

"Her name was Doll… she doesn't exist in this time line because the Master of the Sun will never attack…" said Eido.

"The Master of the Sun?" asked Hyde.

"He was the leader of the Black Sun… he'll probably never attack in this time line." Said Eido.

"I see…" said Hyde, "But what does this have to do with your girlfriend?"

"She was created by the Master of the Sun. She was one of our enemies and she fell in love with me." Said Eido.

"So that's how it went." Said Hyde.

When they got to the house there was a bright light, when it faded they saw Ruby laying there, covered in wounds.

"What the just happened!" yelled Eido.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas, Naruto and Opal got to the apparent when the same thing happened… but this time it was Amber who was laying by the front door.

"Oh man!" cried Opal running to her.

Naruto took her pulse.

"She's alive!" said Naruto.

"Something really bad must have happened…" said Opal getting a bad feeling.

Meanwhile in the world of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny.

Everyone was doing their usual thing when a bright light appeared on the deck, everyone ran towards the light when they saw Aquamarine lying on the ground covered in wounds.

"Hey that's…" said Usopp who began to panic.

"Don't worry I think it's fine." Said Luffy.

"What makes you think that?" asked Nami.

"Just a feeling that she won't hurt us." Said Luffy giving his trademark smile.

"Considering those wounds I think he's right." Said Ace.

"Whatever…" muttered Zoro trying not to draw attention that he knew they could be trusted, but he couldn't make it seem that way, after he's Zoro… he didn't trust Robin until after the Enies Lobby incident.

That's when the Senshi's communicators beeped, Zoro was the one that answered his.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"I just found Ruby on the street!" yelled Eido over the communicator.

"Was she injured?" asked Naruto over the communicator.

"Yeah…" said Eido over the communicator.

"I just found Amber in front of my apartment!" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Aquamarine is on the deck." Said Zoro.

"We'll get them treat then have a meeting at my place." Said Setsuna over the communicator.

Zoro nodded and hung up… "You heard, right?" he asked.

Both Luffy and Ace nodded.

Sometime later at Setsuna's house, Ruby was sleeping while the Senshi watched her.

"I wonder what happened." Said Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Sasuke with a very stupid shirt on that said "I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt."

"Did Opal made you wear that shirt?" asked Luffy.

"What do you think?" asked Sasuke.

"Either way… we have to find out what happened." Said Kiyo.

"It was Jeffy." Said Ruby waking up and getting up.

"Are you okay… are you sure you can get up?" asked Kiyo.

"I'm fine… but what my friends… I know we spilt up." Said Ruby.

"Opal, Hinata and Sakura are looking after Amber." Said Naruto.

"And my cry is looking after Aquamarine." Said Luffy.

"Good…" sighed Ruby who then looked at them, "Now tell me about this altered time line thing."

"What?" asked Naruto playing dumb.

"Don't lie to me… Jeffy told me about it." Said Ruby, "That and Aquamarine over heard him… Jeffy somehow altered the time line… didn't he?"

The Senshi sighed and looked at each other.

"I guess you'll probably be the only one we tell about this other than Zatch and Hyde." Said Gary.

They began to explain everything, about the true timeline.

"Okay… that's all weird." Said Ruby, "But there's one thing I don't get… who would be crazy enough to sponsor a restaurant in Nerima?"

"Nami… and it was more like a shrewd investment rather than insanity." Said Ace.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Ruby knowing that change in the World of Pirates was a low-grade form of gold.

"So let me guess you guys are the rest of the Sailor Senshi." Said Ruby.

They nodded, "I don't want to question anything right now… all I'm going to say is that Jeffy is a very dangerous person… I don't know what he is only that he can absorb people like it was nothing." Said Ruby.

That's when there was an expulsion outside.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I have a bad feeling." Said Kiyo, "Zatch! Watch over Ruby!"

"You too… Hyde!" said Eido.

The Senshi left the house, there they saw Jeffy floating in the air.

"Wow… that was faster than I thought." Said Jeffy with an evil smirk.

"All right everyone! Transform!" said Naruto.

Everyone took out their transformation wands or in Kousagi's case, Heart... but before any of them could transform strange vines tied the transformations items and incased them in a crystal.

"This again!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right… I don't want to ruin all the fun just yet!" said Jeffy.

"Why you!" yelled Ranma who began to glow green, he jumped up to where Jeffy was floating, "Crystal Chestnuts Fist!"

Ranma began to send rapid-fire punches at Jeffy who managed to dodge all the punches and waited for Ranma to stop glowing and pass from using the Rainbow Crystal.

"Uncle Ranma!" cried Kousagi running to Ranma.

"I doubt that Mercury will use his attack..." said Jeffy looking at Kiyo.

"Why are you here!" shouted Setsuna.

"I'm here to tell you about the battle I have in mind." Said Jeffy, "We're going to fight tomorrow at noon at Pro Oak's old lab."

"What choice do we have?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you want things to be normal again? If you beat in this battle I might just reverse what I did to your leader." Said Jeffy if an evil smirk.

Everyone conscious glared at Jeffy… who then disappeared.

Sometime later in the House Ranma woke up, where he saw everyone was waiting for him.

"Okay… what did I miss?" asked Ranma knowing he must have accidentally used the Rainbow Crystal.

"Jeffy challenged us to the a fight at Gramps' lab." Said Gary gritting his teeth.

"Gramps' lab?" asked Amber.

"Gary is the only human survivor of the Dead World." Said Zatch.

"Oh wow…" said Amber.

"Oh man… let me guess, we have to beat him to get things back to normal?" asked Ranma.

The others nodded, "It's the only way…" said Kousagi.

"Either way…" said Ruby taking out a green crystal and tossed at Naruto who caught it.

"It's the Rainbow Crystal." Said Naruto.

"We each took one of the Rainbow Crystals when we left." Said Ruby with a shrug, "Amber and Aquamarine should have them."

"Thanks!" said Naruto.

"No problem… the Dark Kingdom is no more anyways…" said Amber with a shrug.

"Okay… so the plan is that we fight Jeffy, defeat him and get things back to normal!" shouted Naruto.

"Easier said then done… Jeffy absorbed both Amethyst and Jadeite.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"So what I'm going to fight him anyways!" shouted Naruto.

This still made everyone sweat drop.

"It's not like anyone of us has a choice." Said Kiyo.

"Okay… we'll here at 10:00." Said Setsuna.

Everyone stared at Kakashi who know that that meant.

And so they made the appointment with Jeffy… even though they knew he was possibly the most powerful enemy they have faced yet.

Next Time: The Senshi both prepare and go into their battle with Jeffy. With Jeffy's power at an insanely high level the Senshi have a hard time on their hands. Meanwhile Ash's sprit meets up with a mysterious Angel in the after life, who is this angel and what tied does she have with the Sailor Senshi, also why can't Ash's sprit remember anything, does it have anything to do with Jeffy? Find out next time!


	6. The Battle Begins

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

Opal was talking to Amber, Opal began shocked at what she heard about what happened to Jadeite and Amethyst.

"I wanted to the see them fall but I didn't think they would die like that." Said Opal.

"That sounds horrible." Said Hinata.

That's when Naruto and Sasuke entered the apartment.

"Hey Naruto-Niichan… Uchiha…" said Opal saying the names in two different way, one filled with love and the other with disdain, "What's going on with that new guy?"

"We were challenged to a fight in the Dead World." Said Naruto.

"Oh wow… because he absorbed Amethyst and Jadeite!" said Amber.

"We know Ruby told us…" said Naruto, "By the way, can I have the Rainbow Crystal you have?"

"Sure." Said Amber taking out the yellow rainbow crystal tossing it to Naruto.

"I got back the ones that I leant to Luffy, Ranma and Kiyo… and I also mange dot get the one Aquamarine had." Said Naruto.

Naruto then looked at then all and began to think.

"I don't think combining them in anyway will make them join." Said Amber with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Akane and Ranma was talking about it.

"So you're going to fight Jeffy who absorbed Amethyst and Jadeite?" asked Akane.

"Pretty much." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"Be careful, you don't know what he can do." Said Akane.

"Yeah… yeah…" said Ranma.

That's when Akane noticed Kousagi was looking to the sky.

"What's wrong Kousagi?" she asked.

"Oh nothing Aunty Akane!" said Kousagi, "Really!"

"It's probably nothing." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"Ash… mother…" she thought looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile in a mysterious white place, Ash continued to float there asleep.

"Ash please wake up." Said a voice.

He woke up and seemed to become right side up… he then screamed and tripped… if it was possible.

"Where am I?" asked Ash.

That's when a beautiful woman appeared, she had her hair done in the traditional style of the family of the moon, she had white hair and pale blue eyes, she wore a white dress and on her back were fairy like wing.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"First, what do you remember?" asked the woman.

"I remember going to stop Mew and Mewtwo's attacks then… I don't remember anything." Said Ash.

"I thought this might happen." Said the woman, "Jeffy made sure that when the two minds merged that you're from this timeline would be dominate."

"What?" asked Ash.

"You're dead Ash and you were never meant to die." Said the woman.

"What!" yelled Ash.

"Not only that but something horrible is happening…" said woman.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash.

"Please in order to help your friends you have to remember them." Said the woman, "You have to focus your energy and try to remember them…"

"Um okay…" said Ash with a sweat drop, "But before I try that… who are you?"

"I am your spiritual grandmother, Queen Serenity." Said the woman who turned out to be Queen Serenity, the queen of the original Moon Kingdom.

"Spiritual grand mother?" asked Ash.

"You'll understand soon." Said Queen Sobriety.

The next day at 11:00 AM in front of Setsuna's house everyone but Kakashi began to arrive… and within 5 minutes everyone but Kakashi arrived.

"So…" said Sasuke, "What is fighting Amethyst like?"

"IT was really hard." Said Naruto, "She nearly beat us as it was…"

"Not to mention that he also has Jadeite's power, we're going to have our hands full…" said Ace.

"If we don't fix things… we might not come back." Said Gary.

"Don't say that!" yelled Luffy, "We will be able to beat him! Even if Ash isn't here, there's more of us then there was in that battle, we've also become much stronger since our battle with Amethyst! Who care if he's more powerful! We're still going to kick his ass."

"Luffy's right! We can do it…" said Naruto.

That's when Kakashi arrived…

"Sorry I'm late… I…" said Kakashi.

Everyone stared at Kakashi with looks on their faces that said "Kakashi… you're early, you don't need an excuse…"

"Oh, right… sorry about that…" said Kakashi, "Force of habit, so should we go now?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Before we go, I have to do something… since all Senshi are together." Said Kousagi, "So please, take out your communicators."

All of the Senshi nodded and did… Kousagi closed her eyes and began to glow pink, that's when all of transformation wands changed shape… to their true current form… the ones that Kousagi gave them not too long ago in the true time line.

"All right! We can now do all of your attacks!" cheered Naruto.

""Why couldn't you do that earlier?" asked Gary.

"Those two were missing, and I needed all the living Senshi to be here to do it." Said Kousagi.

The others nodded and then transformed.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmos Power!"

"Make-up!"

Of the Senshi transformed into their Senshi forms which were slightly different than before… but they used to these differences.

"It's time to go!" said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto lifted the garnet rod high into the air and al of the Senshi along with Zatch, Pikachu and Hyde were taking to what has sense become known as the dead world.

"Be careful you guys…" thought Ruby as she watched them from a nearby window.

In the dead world all of the Senshi landed in a pile, after a minute of untangling themselves they stood up and looked around.

"So you're here… early… I'm surprise." Said a voice.

They tuned to see Jeffy sitting on one of the windmills.

"I'm not one to make quips and hold a pre-fight conversation… so let's begin!"

That's when vines appeared from the ground and tired to stab the Senshi… but all of them managed to dodge.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"This is a fight, isn't and I'm the bad guy, shouldn't I be able to play dirty…" said Jeffy with an evil smirk.

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Clam down Naruto!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Venus gaieties her teeth, "Fine…" she muttered.

"You know… this isn't fun… lets up the anti!" shouted Jeffy.

That's when the vines multiplied… then most of them seemed to change… well elemental properties.

"What the!" shouted Sailor Pallas.

"How did he do that!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"No matter who powerful you are, I'm still way more powerful!" shouted Jeffy.

The vine made out of fire crashed down the Sailor Senshi, causing the area to erupt in flames.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The combined ice and water attack drenched the fires.

"Oh… I have the better idea!" said Jeffy.

That's when the lighting vine crashed down, shacking everyone in the area… well all but Sailor Mars.

"Why you!" growled Sailor Mars.

"Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

Sailor Mars leached her attack, which Jeffy just dodged on his own.

"Is that all you got… it's a shame you can't handle a little water Mars…" said Jeffy launching a large stream of water at Sailor Mars. It sent her flying into a nearby fence.

"This is going to be too easy!" laughed Jeffy.

"Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere!"

"What?" asked Jeffy who turned around but was hit by the more powerful version of the Spiraling Sphere which sent him flying about 20 feet before landing.

"All right! All right! I did it!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"I should have known you'd heal right away…" said Jeffy glaring at Sailor Venus.

"Moko Takabisha"

That's when Jeffy sensed the confidante ki behind him and managed to barely dodge.

"So you in the game too." Said Jeffy turning to Sailor Jupiter.

"What do you think?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

That when with a shout of "Gum Gum Pistol!" Jeffy was struck in the face.

"All right! That was for earlier!" said Sailor Mars.

"So your okay too… I should have known." Said Jeffy rubbing his cheek.

He looked at the three Senshi and knew he had to come up with some plans, that's when he realized he hadn't used all of his bines yet.

"This should be fun." Said Jeffy with an evil smirk.

All of the remaining vines headed towards the three standing Senshi.

"Naruto jump to the left! Luffy you dodge by going foreword! Ranma run about 10 feet to upper left!" called out a voice.

The three Senshi managed to dodge all the elemental vines. Jeffy growled when he saw it was Sailor Mercury giving the instructions with Pikachu and Zatch buy her side.

"Why you!" growled Jeffy.

That's when he unleashed an energy wave that knocked all the Senshi and the electric companions down to the ground.

"My, my… you couldn't even handle that…" said Jeffy who slowly walked up to Sailor Venus.

That's when he picked up by the collar and grabbed something from… well her shirt, it was a small bag, he then threw her down the ground, he opened the bag and poured the contents onto his hand, they were all 7 rainbow crystals.

"So these are the rainbow crystals… interesting." Said Jeffy, "I can sense the power eliminating from them… but I don't think I'll absorb them, if I do then something bad will happen."

He dropped them to the ground right at Sailor Venus.

"Now what to do… what to do… well of you have an interesting powers and when combined with the Kyubi and the Devil Fruits, so why not…" said Jeffy, "I minds as well not let these thing go to waste…"

Sailor Venus began to get and began to glare at Jeffy… that's when they noticed the rainbow Crystals were glowing.

"What's going on…" said Sailor Venus, Jeffy looked at her that's when she got a good idea, "What's that over there! Is that a living legendary Pokemon!"

"That's impossible! Pikachu is the only living Pokemon." Said Jeffy turning around.

Sailor Venus picked up the rainbow Crystals and ran to where the other conscious who were getting up along with Sailor Venus.

"Hey!" yelled Jeffy, "How did I fall for that."

"Kiyo do you think you can analyze?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'll try…" said Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile with Ash and Queen Serenity, Ash had his eyes closed, trying to figure out what's he's trying to remember… and that's when he sensed something. That's when the memories began to flood his mind… the memories of his friends… the other Senshi… all of them came back to him… particularly the other inner Senshi… that's when he became slightly older, to his mid teens and his clothes changed to Prince Ash attire.

"I know you're in danger… and I know I can't help you in person… so here's some of my power… beat whoever did this to you!" thought Prince Ash.

Queen Serenity gave a motherly smile… even though it was her spiritual grand son.

Back at the remnants of the lab, Sailor Mercury was analyzing the Silver Crystal.

"I can't tell what's happening to them…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I hope it's a good thing…" said Sailor Mars.

"It probably is…" said Sailor Jupiter with a shrug.

That's when the crystals began to glow brightly… too brightly, it blinded everyone.

"What's going on!" shouted Jeffy.

When the light decided down Jeffy got the shock of his life… as something happened during the flash was something he wasn't expecting… not at all.

Next Time: Ash gives the 4 inner Senshi extra power to fight Jeffy. With this extra power will they be able to defeat Jeffy and restore the time line or will Jeffy win and absorb the Sailor Senshi as well? Find out next time!


	7. United as One

A/N: Yay! It's the 2nd to last chapter! All right!

Also just to get things strait about two of the outfits of this chapter, the coat Luffy wears on his shoulder is the one that he's often seen wearing in things (such as in Grand Adventure, on the cover of Graphic novel 3 and at the end of the 3rd opening), also the coat Naruto wears is based on the Naruto 6th Hokage costume on Cosplay magic... the other tow have no significance what so ever... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: United as One

When the light faded the 4 Senshi were shocked at what they found, not only were they male but they were in a different sets of clothing.

Kiyo wore what looked to be a blue tuxedo with a silver dress shirt and had a touch of silver.

Luffy wore a white shirt, with his vest over it button rather nicely, dark red pants, rather nice dress shoes (which is something he hates) and over his shoulders like a cape he wore a red jacket trimmed with gold trim.

Ranma wore an emerald green Chinese shirt that had what appeared to be a bronze dragon stitched in to it and darker green pants.

Naruto wore a black ninja shirt, dark orange pants and a coat that resembled Arashi's white with red flames, it was orange with black flames.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "What just happened…"

"Look, the Silver crystal!" yelled Luffy.

Naruto noticed that the Silver Crystal appeared in his hand in the rainbow Crystal's place.

"What do you think happened?" asked Luffy.

"I think… these are our prince forms." Said Kiyo.

"It's true…"" said Jeffy glaring at them, "I had no idea you could use the Silver Crystal…"

"If you did your studying then you would have realized that the 4 of us can use it!" said Naruto.

"Um… Naruto… even if we can pull our powers we probably won't pull though." Whispered Kiyo, which made Naruto sweat drop.

"I heard what you said… either way… time for a little gamble. I'll just absorb your friends."

That's when Jeffy sent out a black beam at them. The 4 Senshi gathered together and projected their powers onto the Silver Crystal.

"We're backed into a corner now…" sighed Kiyo.

"Don't worry… none of us are going to die! I know it!" shouted Naruto.

"But…" said Kiyo.

"I believe that too! We're not going to die!" shouted Luffy.

Ranma nodded and the 4 of them synchronized their powers together into the Silver Crystal making it shine brighter.

Meanwhile in the mysterious white realm, Prince Ash soundly collapsed and became 10 year old Ash again, "Guys… do you best."

Ash fell back to sleep, and Queen Serenity smile.

"I know when Jeffy's gone, things will turn out, I know it." Said Queen Serenity.

Back in the Dead World, the inner Senshi's beam and Jeffy's beam collided with each other and were now in a stale mate.

That's also when Zatch and Pikachu woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Zatch.

That's when both of them noticed the Senshi and Jeffy's… Zatch's eyes went wide with the Senshi using the Silver Crystal. He was about to run towards them when Pikachu stopped him.

"Pikachu, what is it?" asked Zatch.

"Pika…" said Pikachu harshly.

Zatch stared at Pikachu with a sweat drop, then he realized what Pikachu was saying.

"Wait you're saying that if we stop them it will turn badly?" asked Zatch.

Pikachu nodded, it was why it stopped Zatch.

"Should we go wake up the others?" asked Zatch.

Pikachu nodded, Pikachu ran over to Sailor Saturn while Zatch ran over to Sailor Vesta, but before they could do anything all of them began to wake up.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"My head hurts…" whined Sailor Vesta.

After getting their bearings they saw was going on… the 4 inner Senshi, in what was apparently their prince forms using the Silver Crystal against Jeffy.

"Is that I think it is?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Vesta, "Why do they get prince forms too."

"That's besides the point!" yelled Sailor Juno and Sailor Saturn, though they wouldn't admit it out loud, they were jealous too.

"Should we stop them?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"No if we do, Jeffy's attack could definitely kill them." Said Sailor Pluto shaking her head.

They just stood there watching, knowing that right they could do nothing.

With Jeffy he smirked evilly, the power he was using was nothing, he decided to up the anti, and use more power in his beam, it began to over take the Senshi's silver crystal beam… but the Senshi were exerting enough power to counties to stabilize it…

"Oh man!" yelled Naruto.

"We can do this!" yelled Luffy.

With the other Senshi they watched this in shock.

"Oh man! This is bad!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Hey! I think we can give them our power!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"It's worth a shot." Said Sailor Uranus.

The other Senshi nodded, and formed a circle, they held each other's hands, they began to focus on the 4 inner Senshi, all of them began to glow their Senshi color.

That's when the 4 Senshi got another power boost… they knew was it was.

"It's everyone!" said Luffy.

"All right! We can beat him!" said Naruto, "We need to focus our powers like we never focused before."

Even though what he said was perfect for a quip about Naruto and his lack of being able to focus, it was the time… that's when all four of them realized the best thing to do… think about their friends from the World of Pokemon: Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Misty, Drew, Sammy, Beldum (well not so much Beldum), Mina, Peter, Beth, Megan, Akane the Red Shadow, Delia, Pro. Oak, Mewtwo… even Jessie, James and Meowth… even the they were a minor annoyance, as well the three that should have been there for them, Doll, Sea and Arashi and of course they could help but to think of Ash the most.

The combination of the thoughts of their friends and the powers of the other Senshi they managed to over come Jeffy's powers.

"No it can't be…" muttered Jeffy gritting his teeth, "It can't be!" he shouted.

That's when the Senshi's beam over took his own, then engulfed him he broke in to many lights… then disappeared.

In the World of the Mamodo Battle, Ruby was staring at the cling while laying down when she felt it.

"They won…" she said.

Aquamarine was in the Thousand Sunny's sickbay reading a book that Robin leant her, she too sensed it and smiled slightly.

In the World of Ninja, Amber and Opal were playing Golden Eye on Naruto's Nintendo 64, when both of them felt it.

"So… looks like they defeated the new guy." Said Amber.

However that wasn't the only thing that Opal sensed, she sensed something else, "Oh no…" she whispered.

Back in the dead world there was a powerful explosion after Jeffy was defeated, all the Senshi, as well as the Mamodo and Pikachu covered their eyes and braced themselves… when the dust cleared, they saw something that could change everything… well if the time line can't be fixed.

Next Time: What will happen? Did the inner Senshi survive? Can Setsuna fix the timeline? Will things get back to normal? Will I stop asking questions? All these and more will answered in the final chapter of New Lives C: The Movie!


	8. Back to Normal

A/N: Yes! It's the final chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Back to Normal

The gasped at what they saw, the 4 inner Senshi laid there motionless wearing their normal civilian clothes.

"Oh no…" whispered Sailor Cosmos Moon.

The Senshi ran towards the bodies and some of them took their pulses…

"None of you have a pulse… do you?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon on the verge of crying.

Sailor Uranus who was checking Naruto's pulse, Sailor Pluto who was checking Kiyo's pulse, Sailor Saturn who was checking Ranma's pulse and Sailor Neptune who was checking Luffy's pulse were all were silent.

Both Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno had the same reaction… both of them clenched their teeth… keeping their feelings in, Sailor Cosmos Moon, Zatch and Pikachu all started to cry, Sailor Vesta fell to the ground, she was pale, Hyde just looked at his partner, Sailor Ceres began to shake as if any minute she was going to attack Ranma's body, the 4 Outer Senshi, just kept everyone thing in… even if they did loose precious people to them.

"How could this happen!" yelled Sailor Ceres, "How could Ranma…"

"Ryoga! Now's the not the time for this!" shouted Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Now's not the time…"

"Hey wait…" said Hyde, "Setsuna, can't you go back in time?"

Sailor Pluto nodded, she lifted her time key... but she sensed it.

"The barrier's still up…" said Sailor Pluto, "I can't fix it…"

The air became silent… there was no way to go back in time to fix this…

"Even though we defeated him… Jeffy still won…" cried Sailor cosmos Moon.

Pikachu was crying possibly the most out of anyone, that's when his tears fell the to the ground… when they did there was a bright flash of light… and that's when small balls of light appeared there hundreds of them maybe even thousands.

"Fire flies?" asked Sailor Juno.

"No… they're the souls of departed Pokemon." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

The souls began to gather around the 4 inner Senshi… all four of them glowed slightly… before waking up.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Naruto waking up.

"Is Jeffy gone?" asked Luffy rubbing his eyes.

Before Kiyo and Ranma could say something, both of them were hugged tightly.

"Uncle Ranma!" cried Kousagi.

"Kiyo!" cried Zatch.

"Okay… are we missing something?" asked Kiyo.

"You died and were brought back to life because of the souls of departed Pokemon." Said Sailor Uranus like it was nothing.

"Okay…" said all four with sweat drops.

"Hey look!" yelled Sailor Cosmos Moon.

The Souls of the Departed Pokemon began to surround the stature that was once Ash, there was glow and Ash became flesh and blood again.

"What happened?" asked Ash who noticed something, "Why dressed like I was when I was 10?"

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu going into hug Ash.

"Pikachu?" asked Ash blinking knowing he was missing some thing big.

"Ash is alive…" said Naruto.

"Well at least we're together again." Said Luffy.

"With him alive I have the feeling that the Master of the Sun will reappear." Said Sailor Vesta with a smile.

"You just want your girlfriend to be born." Thought the other Senshi.

"It's can't be…" said Sailor Pluto.

Every one looked up and saw that the Departed souls began to gather in a cycle that began to glow.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"It some sort of time portal." Said Sailor Pluto.

A strange beam went thought the time portal…

4 Years Ago…

Past Jeffy was about to place the barrier on the Stature that was once Ash before the Pokemon could heal him… but that's when a strange beam of light came in and destroyed him.

"I can be… I failed in the end!" he yelled out.

Not too surprisingly no one noticed the beam of light that occurred.

The Present, the Dead World.

That's when the Senshi noticed a wave of white energy coming towards them, it was the same type of white energy that when the time line was screwed up.

"Looks like everything's going to be fixed after all." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

That's when the light over took them.

When the light cleared, Sailor Pluto noticed that she was at the time gate and noticed that every thing was now normal.

"So it looks like everything's okay." Said Sailor Pluto.

In all 5 worlds, all of the Sailor Senshi, noticed that they were before the time alteration. They quickly realized it was fixed…

In the World of the Mamodo Battle…

Kiyo blinked noticing he was suddenly at his desk... he knew right away the time line was fixed.

In the World of Pirates, Luffy suddenly found himself at the lion's head of the Thousand Sunny, he grinned his usual grin knowing things were right again.

In the World of Chaos, Ranma and Ryoga realized what happened and where they were… sadly because they were fighting at the time of the change… they sort of crashed into each other.

"Those idiots…" muttered Akane.

Kousagi only laughed at what she saw, and she was happy that she was now a two year old again as opposed to three.

In the world of Ninjas, Naruto and Sasuke noticed what happened right away.

"Looks like everyone is back to normal." Said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, he didn't show but he was glad to be free of being a butler once again.

In the World of Pokemon, Gary noticed that he was once again his right age and that the others of the groups were in pain, which suddenly disappeared.

"That was weird, I'm not in pain any more." Said Dawn.

"So what just happened?" asked Brock.

Ash stared at Gary and Pikachu, who began to seat drop.

"Can I talk to you guys in private?" asked Ash.

The two of them sweat dropped.

"Okay…" sighed Gary.

Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Dianna went into the bushes.

"So what happened?" asked Ash.

"Before we talk, we need to get the others." Said Gary with a sweat drop.

Gary took out his communicator and called the other Senshi, fortunately all of them came right away, including surprisingly Kakashi.

"So what happened?" asked Ash.

Everyone hanged looks with each other.

"There was a serve time alteration but it's fine now." Said Kiyo.

"Is that it?" asked Ash, "That cant' be all!"

"It's best you don't know… a lot happened." Said Setsuna, "And it's over so it's best you don't know the full story."

"Oh come on!" whined Ash.

"Some of us would rather forget what happened." Said Sasuke.

"You're only saying it because you were stuck as my butler again." Said Naruto.

"Well you didn't have your dad around." Said Sasuke.

"Oh come on! I want to know." Said Ash.

"Like Setsuna, said it's best, a lot of weird things happened." Said Ace.

And so, the time line was fixed, everything was okay and the Senshi refused to tell the whole story for various reasons…

The End…

A/N: Well that's the end of it, I hope you enjoyed it. I will start New Lives S soon, it should be out within the next couple of weeks... maybe around my birthday... either way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
